Angels
by elvesdragon
Summary: A song fic about Misa. Rated M for safety.


_Sparkling Angel I believe_

_You were my savior in my time of need._

Misa had been a normal girl up until the age of 18. She has been told that she was beautiful and she had begun modelling for a little fashion show held in her home town. The jobs kept coming her way and, before she knew it, she had become the image of some famous magazine or another. Fashion shows were battaling to get her attention. Then, one night, when she came home from a job, she found the house extremely quiet. Usually, her mother was in the kitchen, preparing dinner and her father was in the dining room, setting the table or reading the paper, or watching TV. Even her little brother would be making some kid of noise in the background. But not tonight. Even though the lights were all turned on, there wasn't any noise coming from inside. A cold chill went up the girl's spine and, fearfuly, she pushed open the open front door. What she saw in the foyer, made her choke back tears and a scream. There, for the world to see, there were her parents, still, in a pool of crimson. They were locked in a final embrace, serene, even in death. When she finally managed to get past the foyer, she entered the living room, where she found her little brother, on the couch. As still as her parents and abthed in the same crimson blood. And, next to him, the murderer. A young man, he couldn't have been older than 18, but his eyes shinned with so much malice that she thought she looked in the face of a _Shinigami_. She didn't have the power to scream, before he grabed her and, with the knife at her throat, he raped her and left her there. She managed to call the police, even gave them a description of the attacker. A few days later, he had been imprisoned, but it turned out he had been the son of a congressman. A very poerful congressman. And his trial was just a joke. Of course, Misa had been forced to come and testify. But her testimony had been torn apart by the deffence lawyer. He said that she was a spurned lover and she wanted to use the "poor boy". So, he walked free. But, it seemed that Kami-sama did exist somewhere. At the moment of the release of the criminal, he died of a heart attack. On the steps of the court. Misa had been sitting by the river. A young boy, another victim of the same criminal, came to her with a newpaper and showed Misa the article of the crimianl's death. The girl was overjoyed. Her quest for Kira began. And she was his most devoted follower.

A few months after that, she had the chance to finally meat him. A boy of 19, as beautiful as his name. Light Yagami. Misa went to him willingly. Gave him the Death Note, a Note that had helped her survive.

_Blinded by faith, I couldn't hear_

_All the whispers, the warnings so clear._

Believing in him, Misa did all that he told her. Believing in him, Misa gave him the secret of the _Shinigami_. If a _Shnigami_ saves the life of a human, that _Shinigami_ will die. And thus, she had given Light the weapon to kill Rem and, at the same time, L. Losing her memories, being imprisoned, being interrogated, it meant nothing to her. All that mattered was that she could be with her "Raito-kun".

_Sparkling angel I couldn't see_

_Your dark intentions, your feelings for me._

Regaining her memories brang a new determiantion on Misa. To be of use to her precious saviour. She undug the Death Note and reclaimed her memories. But, allas, the name she wanted so bad to write in the Note had escaped her mind. So, she traded half of her reaming life span for the Eyes. Killing murderers had become her second nature again. To be close to Kira, to Light. And, in the end, her "Raito-kun", the love of her life, managed to get rid of his foe. They could finally be happy tighether. But, Misa began wondering. In the dark and lonley nights, when Light was at the police station ,helping "catch Kira", Misa often wondered why she was so in love with Light. Of course, he had explained to her some things. Why they couldn't really announce an official relationship. She had been known as the Second Kira suspect. He was the son of the Police chief. It would do them both harm. Still, they share dthe same appartment. And the same bed. But Light promised that he will eventualy announce them toghether, that she had to be patient. And the beautiful blonde girl, with sparkilng blue eyes was dutifully waiting for her knight in shining armor's return.

Hearing of his conquests hurt her. Of course it did. But she kept decieving herself that, in the end, he will come to her. Come back in her arms.

The announcement that he and Takada were now a couple tore at her heart more than anything. Still, when he came to her, the next day, she smiled at him. And gave him what he wanted.

But, the end came. Kira and his ideals had been shot. A mear mortal shot her beloved. And the _Shinigami_ wrote his name in his Death Note.

_This world may have failed you,_

_It doesn't give you reason why._

_You could have chosen a different path in life_

Now, as she stands on top of the building in which they had shared a flat, even for a brief time, she thinks of all the time she has spent with her beloved. And Misa comes to a bitter conclusion. What Kira did, what Light did…it had been "for the greater good" only in his head. A God could not have been shot. A god would have had compassion. A god wouldn't have killed his father in cold blood. And she remembered the years spent in front of the television, hoping and dreading, at the same time, that he had been aprehended. But every news report brought dissapointment and also relief. Years spent waiting for him to notice her again. And Misa felt her heart stop for a second. She had loved a shadow. Nothing more. A shadow of Justice. And she remembered the smile on Light's face when his relashionship eith Takada came out in the open. andMisa stepped away from the edge of the building and, slowly, she made her way down. At the bottom of the stairs there was a figure. A dark haired man was waiting for her. And she smiled in recognition. She had fallen fon an angel, but angels return to heaven when their time is up. Now, it was time for her to continue her life on Earth.

_The smile when you tore me apart._

_You took my heart,_

_Decieved me right from the start._

_You showed me dreams,_

_I wished they turned into real._

_You broke a promise and made me realize_

_It was all just a lie._

_Could have been foreve._

_Now we have reached the end._

A.N. I wrote this because I Think the song Angels, by Within Temptation fits Misa's relationship with Light. I tried to give her a happy ending. The person at the end is…however you wish him to be. I was thinking of Matsuda, but you can choose whoever you want. And, before I forget, the song and the anime/amga/movies belong to their respective owners.


End file.
